The Darkness Consumes me
by His Singer1
Summary: His words sent a chill through me. The pull was always there but I finally let him catch me. He consumed my heart and soul. I made a choice, not everyone was happy with it. "I'll always choose you." Damon/Elena.
1. Lead Us Into Temptation

L.J Smith owns the series and whatever comes with it, I own the right to shake it up a bit

* * *

><p>I've done it.<p>

I promised myself this wouldn't happen.

I would not give in

Would not let temptation in

I wouldn't let _him_ win

I promised myself and Stefan but sometimes you must let go and enjoy the ride

LET THE DARKNESS CONSUME YOU

I liked the light, where it was safe ,safe with Stefan, even though darkness is a part of us I didn't let it control me it was dangerous but it excited me I tried to tell myself but temptation lead me here

His words sparked my interest

They blocked out the sun and left me in the dark

* * *

><p>I've never been closer<p>

I've tried to understand

That certain feeling

Carved by another's hand

But it's too late to hesitate

We can't keep on living like this

Leave no track

Don't look back

All I desire

Temptation

Keep climbing higher and higher

Temptation

Adorable creatures

Temptation

With unacceptable features

Temptation

And trouble is coming

Temptation

It's just the high cost of loving

Temptation

And you can take it or leave it

Temptation

But you'd better believe it

You've got to make me an offer

That cannot be ignored

So let's head for home now

Everything I'll have is yours

Step by step and day by day

Every second counts I can't break away

Leave no trace

Guard your face

Full of desire

Temptation

Keep climbing higher and higher

Temptation

And you can take it or leave it

Temptation

But you'd better believe it

Step by step

And day by day

Every second counts

I can't break away

Keep us from temptation

Lead us not into temptation

Trying to find it

Temptation

You've got to get up behind it

Temptation

Put your dime in the whore sluts

Temptation

But it's a million to one shot

Temptation

You think you're right now

Temptation

Your gonna make it tonight now

Temptation

Give me a breakdown

Temptation

Because it's time for a shakedown

Temptation

(Cradle Of Filth-Temptation)

* * *

><p>So After Watching The Latest Episode I Have Decided To Write This.<p>

This is not my usual Fandom But i love the show and damon/elena

Enjoy, M


	2. Tempted Curiousty

L.J Smith Is The Owner Of This Series

Warning-Flasback with what could have ended up with rape scene

A/n: Thank You,Thank You! To everyone who reviewed, I Didnt exspect this to get any and i didnt bother to ask for any,so thanks for doing it

And the story alerts and Fave story alerts, Thanks!

P.S This is not bet'ed so excuse any mistakes

* * *

><p>He was always there<p>

In the background

It never bothered me

He was just Stefan's brother

The dark one; mysterious

He had a past but so did Stefan, whenever I asked about it he would shut down

But Damon never really bothered me I felt sorry for him, he seemed an outsider misunderstood, I wanted to talk to him befriend him because no one else would but Stefan told me to stay away from him so I did that in until he saved my life.

_I stayed late after school one day helping with the dance committee but it wasn't much for me to do so I left early. Walking out the school the parking lot was empty except for a few cars; I'm almost to my car when I hear my name being called I turn to see Tyler I want to ignore him but he saw me Tyler is a jock one of the football players and he thinks because he is a football player he can get any girl he wants but they all turn him down (except for the desperate ones) he can't take no for an answer he will keep trying until someone stops him; he asked me out once of course I said no and now I'm with Stefan so I wonder what he wants._

"_Yes Tyler" I say_

"_Where's Stefan" he asks looking around. I'm confused and suspicious he doesn't even hang with Stefan_

"_He went home, why?'. He smiles and steps closer, I automatically step back_

"_So you're alone" he smiles. He makes me feel uneasy so I turn to my car to leave_

"_Where are you going?" he says_

"_What does it look like?" I say_

"_You can't go; I'm not done with you". I ignore him and get my keys to open my car, when he grabs my arm_

"_What the hell Tyler"_

"_You know I never got over you turning me down and this here is a reminder"_

"_Whatever let me go?"_

"_You think you're too good for me"_

"_I'm not going through this again; I'm with Stefan point blank"_

"_He's not here now". I try to move out his grasp. He pushes me up against my car, warning bells are going off in my head._

"_Tyler please let me go" I plead_

"_I want to see how good you are now". He's touching me now running his hands all over my body and then he tries to put his hands in my pants that's when I bring my knee up and kick him where it hurts he bends over in pain_

"_Damn!" he says. While he's bent over I go around him and run to the school but he catches up to me_

"_Now you just pissed me off all you had to do was say yes" he says _

"_I think she said no" a deep gravelly voice said. We turned to looks and there was Damon, I was so happy to see him but he was staring down Tyler_

"_Go home Elena" he said. He didn't have to tell me twice, l left watching Damon stare down Tyler._

I would be forever grateful to Damon, after that day I thanked him he said it was nothing but it was he didn't have to do that he never really spoke to me before that and it was important to me. Whenever I saw him at school I would make sure to say hi but he always ignored me. I never saw him hang with anyone at school except Klaus, everyone knew Klaus was bad business he smoked and drank on school property and had a juvie record, I wondered why he was with him he didn't seem like the type to me. I asked Stefan why he and his brother never really hung out he would always say it's complicated.

One day I caught Damon staring at me and then he looked away, after that it became frequent and I wondered why, I asked Stefan about it and he got real mad, after that the staring stopped and he avoided me a lot and as always I was to stay away from him for some reason I couldn't stop wondering about him, he looked lonely and it touched something deep down inside I had to get to know him, why? I don't know but I just had to.

And this is the beginning of my path to darkness.

* * *

><p>AN: Enjoy and I Will be ThankFul if you review but you dont have to its just when you do you get chapters faster.

I'll be responding to my two reviews


	3. Mr Lonely

**L.J Smith Owns TVD, Damon and Elena Owns My Heart.**

i had one class where I could be alone and think; independent study, I chose to go to the library a safe quiet place and there I saw Damon he was reading I was shocked I didn't think he could read let alone want to read, so I strode over to where he was sitting

"Hey'' I said. He looked up and snapped the book shut

"What are you reading?" I asked. He didn't answer so I looked at the book

"Oh! To kill a mockingbird is one of my favorites". I sat down

"Who's your favorite character? Mine is scout". Bu he continued to stare, finally he spoke

'What are you doing?" he asked

"What do you mean?

"Why are you doing this?" I was confused

"Doing what!''

"You never talked to me, I didn't think I even existed in your world" he said. That brought me up short, why was I talking to him? I said what made sense and what was honest

"I just am I wanted to be your friend". His eyebrows rose and he smiled

"Friends?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because you look like you need one, and I don't think you're all that bad" I said truthfully. He frowned

"I don't need friends"

"But you're lonely" I protested. He laughed

"I'm not lonely and if I was what's it to you"

'But no one should be alone". He stood up

"You should stay away from me' he said and left. Well that was weird.

I couldn't stop thinking about that encounter all day; I was with Stefan when I brought it up

"Stefan?"

"Yes love?"

"Do you miss your brother? He looked at me

"Why do you ask?

"I was just wondering, he seems lonely and I never see you talking'

"It's complicated but yes I miss the old him". And I was left with more questions the old Damon? So he wasn't always like this? Well I'm making it my mission to find out.

* * *

><p>First- This is not betaed but will be. Second- Thanks so much for the new story alerts and reviews<p>

Next update tomorrow or the day after. Chapters will be short in length


	4. Confessions

**L.J Smith is the respective owner of everything, no infringement intended**

**Another Chapter Thanks To HiddenFangirl's Review ,Thats all i ask for is one review it makes me smile and you get chapters faster**

* * *

><p>It seemed like everywhere I went Damon was there.<p>

I don't know maybe I'm imagining it but I catch him staring at me a lot, not just looking but really gazing at me with this intense stare, I don't know what this means but maybe just maybe he wants to talk to me, be friends like I suggested and I haven't forgotten my mission to find out everything about him so here goes approach number two.

Lunch-In the cafeteria

I smile and wave at him and is about to sit with him when I catch Stefan's eye he doesn't look too happy

The hallway

He doesn't meet my gaze

And lastly independent study

I march over to his table and sit down without an invitation

"Are you ignoring me?" I ask. He doesn't answer

"Do you treat everyone this way or just me? I ask

Sighing he says "Elena you should really stay away from me"

"Why" I ask

He looks at me "because"

I smile 'that's not a good answer, so I'm ignoring it"

"Because you should and because Stefan doesn't want you near me" he finally says

"I know he said that, but why? Just tell me why?

"Just listen to him"

"Would if I don't want to" I say defiantly

He slams his hands down on the table, making me and everyone else jump

"Dammit Elena! Why are you making this harder than it should be" he shouts

I just look at him bewildered and a little hurt

"Why don't you want to be my friend... do you hate me?" I ask (in my mind I know I'm more than hurt I'm offended, it bothers me for some reason and it shouldn't because we hardly know each other)

He looks in my eyes his stare intense that I can't look away "of course I don't hate you, I can never hate you" he says softly

"Then why"

"Because you're making staying away from YOU harder than it should be"


	5. The Dark Truth

L.J Will Tell You She Created it

I'm just recreating my own little world

A/N-I Am smiling so much at the alerts this story and all my other stories are getting but mainly this one

i didnt expect any of this, and your reviews make me smile

For new reader Vampirekittykat, your review is the reason

* * *

><p>I sit there letting the words sink in, when he abruptly leaves<p>

Those words weigh in on my mind all day turning over and over

Why should I care? I'm with Stefan, yes Stefan and here he appears

He doesn't look happy

"What's wrong?" I ask attentively

"Why Elena why" he ask frustrated

"Why what?"

"Why do you defy me, I said stay away from my brother and I meant it" he says his voice hard

I bristle "what's the big deal"

"Just stay away from him"

"And what if I don't want to, what if I want to be his friend"

"He's not a good friend

"How would you know, you never talk to him" I say defending him

"Because he's my brother and I know what he's done"

I lean toward him "what"

"It doesn't matter Elena, no need to get involved"

"I guess I'll ask him myself" I move as if to leave

"Elena please"

"Then tell me, tell me what he did that was so bad you won't even talk to your own brother!" I shout

He pauses for a moment and his eyes harden

"You want to know Elena? He raped someone!"

* * *

><p>So im sitting here watching new episode and i wrote this chapter<p>

As always one review=another chapter. I Would like more considering the alerts but one is enough


	6. The Dark Has Light

These Characters are not mine.

* * *

><p>These words make me sick<p>

These words don't make sense

I don't know demon that well but he doesn't seem the type

The type to do something so wrong

I don't believe it

I can't believe it

I won't believe it

"You're wrong" I say to Stefan

He looks at me like I'm crazy "what do you mean I'm wrong"

"I don't believe it"

"Well believe it because it happened"

"No you're wrong he wouldn't do something like that"

"You don't even know him, you don't know what happened you weren't there!" he shouts

"Why can't you just let it go, you shouldn't be around him"

I'm offended for some reason and angry; I just don't think Damon would do this. How would I know? I don't but I just can't help but to think better of him

He sighs "why do you care Elena?" he ask

Usually I would say I don't know but I tell the truth "I care because no one else will". And I walk away.

That conversation weighs heavily on me for a few days and I'm left thinking about Damon and how he must feel knowing what people think about him, what he thinks about this lie, yes I'm calling it a lie until I hear it directly from Damon and I have to hear it I have to know I'm right. I need to talk to Damon but how, Stefan is being extra clingy lately, he's everywhere and I don't know where Damon is but I take a hunch. Where would he go that no one really goes and as I think about it I don't know why I didn't go sooner? I head to the only library in town looking around for him and I spot him in a dark corner by his self

"Hey" I say cheerfully

"What are you doing here?" he ask and he sounds angry

It makes me sad "I was looking for you" I answer

"How did you know where to find me?"

"Because I would go to the same place"

"What do you want Elena?"

"I want to know the truth" I say

"About what"

"About you, I talked to Stefan and he told me what happened"

He looks at me sharply "what did he tell you"

"Everything, but I'm not sure I believe it"

He looks surprised "why wouldn't you believe it? Everyone else does"

I sit down "Damon I don't think you did it, I don't think you're like that"

"What do you know about me" he says harshly

It hurts but I ignore it "Damon tell me, did you rape someone?"

He's quiet for a long time "NO" he finally answers and looks down

I'm filled with relief "Damon then why everyone else does thinks so"

"I don't know"

"Yes you do, they must have a reason"

"I don't know okay, they just do"

"Did you tell them you're innocent?"

He laughs humorously "do you think they will believe me?"

"But you're parents, your family and friends"

"My parents don't matter" he says "and I never had friends it was always just me and Stefan"

And this is why I don't get it; Stefan said they were close, so close so why would he abandon him now

"Why wouldn't Stefan believe you" I ask

He looks me in the eye "because he hates me"

"No Stefan would ever"

"No he hated me still hates me ever since" he trails off

"Ever since what" I push

"Since I fell in love with his girlfriend"

* * *

><p>So here we have it, the reason why damon and stefan arent close anymore but which girlfriend is he talking about?<p>

Reviews make me smile

Hiddenfangirl/Vampirekittykatlove your reviews are love

Remember this formula-Reviews=New Chapter, More than 2 reviews= two new chapters


	7. I Miss You

L.J Created The Characters

I'm just using them

* * *

><p>Today I'm avoiding Damon<p>

Giving him his wish that I stay away

I'm sure Stefan will be happy but I'm avoiding him too

I don't know how to act or what to say around him after what he told me

I went to get answers from Damon but all I got was more questions.

Yesterday something different happened

Damon was looking for me and I must admit it gave me strange feeling knowing this

But I still avoid him as much as I can that is until he found me

He walked up to me looking determined and sexy, I shake my head sexy? Where the hell did that come from?

"Elena I need to talk to you" he says urgently

The tone of his voice made me listen

'That conversation we had, you can't tell Stefan about it and about me falling in love with his girlfriend"

I go to stop him I can't hear this right now

"Let me finish, I wasn't referring you"

"What "I say feeling disappointed

"I fell for his girlfriend Katherine way before we moved here, but you want the truth?"

I nod my head I can't speak because the feeling I'm feeling now is jealousy and I shouldn't be jealous, god I'm so confused

"The truth is I fell for you too, but Stefan doesn't know so please don't tell him"

I feel winded from the rush of emotions I'm feeling at those words

"Well I'll let you get back to avoiding me" he sounds sad and before I can ask what's wrong he's gone.

I don't see much of him after that, I wouldn't worry but it's been 3 weeks and Stefan acts like it's no big deal

"Can you at least call and see where he's at" I ask

"I'm sure he's fine love"

"How would you know?"

"Because he's done this before"

"Yes before, before when you didn't hate him, when you talked all day1" I say exasperated

"What if he's lost or worse what if he's hurt!"

"Elena love please calm down I just know he's going to be alright" he says and takes me into his arms

They feel weird around me I shrug from his arms "but I'm not alright"

He goes to open his mouth but I cut him off

"Don't ask, he's my friend whether you like it or not and friends don't abandon each other, now call him or I will".

I miss him it's like a part of me is missing and I'm worried that something is wrong but it's more than that and I can't explain it until he comes back

Until he comes back home

* * *

><p>Awww There you go.<p>

Next Chapters will be shorter

I Dont know how long this story will be maybe 19-20 chapters, i wont drag it out though

In the meantime go to my profile and vote for my poll

Also You can help me by giving me titles for the chapters I'm running out of ideas

P.S I Want to hear how you found my story, new readers and old readers, I'm just grateful with the response this has gotten i didnt think anyone would read it

i just was writing this for me but I'm glad

P.P.S I Love You


	8. Confusion

L.J Made Stefan and Elena A Couple

But I'm making Elena and Damon A Couple

* * *

><p>I begged Stefan to call him but he said he didn't have a way to contact him.<p>

That was sad

Meanwhile I'm worrying about Damon; i was trying to categorize my feelings for him

I had feelings? I didn't know i was too confused

Were these friendly feelings, truthfully no they weren't

They were like the feelings I had for Stefan

And that brought me up short because I just admitted something I've been trying to avoid

I didn't know what to do or where to go

Who could I talk to about Damon and the name came like a ringing bell

I found Klaus outside playing hooky with Tyler; I hadn't seen him since that incident, just thinking about it makes my skin crawl but when he sees me his eyes go wide and he flees

What was that about?

"Damon made it clear to stay away from you, I always knew he was a punk" Klaus replies

I didn't realize I spoke out loud

"I know this is strange but I was wondering do you know where Damon is." I ask hopeful

He eyes me "yeah I do"

I wait for him to elaborate

"I'm sorry Elena but I can't tell you"

"Well why not" I demand

"Because he told me not to tell you"

"But I have no way of knowing where he is"

"He doesn't want to be found" Klaus replies and he walks away

And all I have is more confusion

* * *

><p>As Promised another chapter<p>

I Suggest you stay up late because you may get another one

Update-two chapters a day

Remember The Formula

P.S How Would You Like 2 Chapters At Once

P.P.S I Will give you 3-4 chapters at once, Let me know if you want them

If you do then review and let me know


	9. Beautiful Distraction

L.J Owns The Right To TVD

I'm not stealing her storyline

so do not steal my plot

* * *

><p>Winter break is here<p>

This means no school

This means no distraction from Damon

Which also means Stefan is always around

And I used to like it

But now it's suffocating

I want an out

And I think I found it

I call an old friend

Me and Jenna hang out

She's a good distraction

Until she says something unusual

"I saw Damon Salvatore"

I turn to her sharply

"What, where, when" I say in a rush

She looks at me "just last week at the edge of town" she says carefully

"Was he ok? Did he look ok?"

"As far as I can tell"

"What was he doing?" I pry

She smiles "he was with this girl; they went into a hotel room"

The jealousy and hurt knocks the breath out of me. He was with a girl

And all this time I'm worrying about him when I shouldn't, when my feelings passed the friend boundaries

* * *

><p>Last Chapter For Tonight<p>

Why is elena jealous and hurt?


	10. The Past

L.J Is The Respective Owner

**A/N See I'm Being Nice And Posting Another Chapter Even Though I Didnt Get Any Reviews**

* * *

><p>I hang out with Jenna the remainder of break<p>

And sometimes Stefan

I force myself to forget about Damon

And things go much smoother

But it's the calm before the storm

I'm sitting with Stefan watching a movie

The girl in the movie is telling her friend about a guy and how he makes her feel

The butterflies

The nervousness

The smiles

I remember those

Because I use to feel that way about a boy

Now I'm not sure

And then the doorbell rings

I go to answer it

It's a girl; stunning is what you can describe her

Long blonde hair, blue eyes, perfect skin, perfect everything

"Can I help you?" I ask

She smiles "yes I was looking for Damon"

His name evokes so many feelings in me

"He doesn't live here" I say

"Yeah I heard but I was wondering if his brother could tell me"

"Stefan?" I ask stupidly

"Katherine?" a voice says behind me

* * *

><p><strong>Remember If You want more chapters all at once,Review and let me know but first you must do something for me<strong>

**P.S If I Dont Get Any Reviews at all This Just might turn into a stefan/elena love story**


	11. Her Lies

L.J Owns

* * *

><p>I look toward Stefan<p>

"You know her?" I ask

"Yes, Katherine is my ex-girlfriend" he says

And I'm transported back to another time when someone told me this

'_That conversation we had, you can't tell Stefan about it and about me falling in love with his girlfriend"_

_I go to stop him I can't hear this right now_

"_Let me finish, I wasn't referring you"_

"_What "I say feeling disappointed_

"_I fell for his girlfriend Katherine way before we moved here, but you want the truth?"_

"What are you doing here Katherine" Stefan asks

"I was looking for Damon, and you could say I was looking for you too"

"Why are you looking for Damon?' he asked

Yes I echoed in my head, why was she looking for _my Damon_

"I need to talk to him, its important and I know it's too late for apologizes but I had to" she says in a rush

"Katherine slow down, what is important?" he asks

She takes a deep breath "the truth is important"

"Truth about what"

"The truth about what happened that night"

"What night" Stefan whispers

I know he knows what night she's talking about, because I do

Everything is falling into place

She came here looking for Damon to apologize and tell the truth. She must be the someone

The someone he raped

And with that realization I step forward

"He didn't do it, did he" I ask

She doesn't answer

I get in her face

"Tell me, did he rape you or not!" I shout

Stefan pulls me back "Elena love calm down"

He turns to Katherine '"please come in, this conversation shouldn't be heard outside"

We are all settled in

"Katherine what night are you talking about" Stefan implores

She looks straight in his eyes "the night I cheated on you"

* * *

><p>As I Promised another chapter<p> 


	12. Goodbye

"What do you mean?" Stefan asks sharply

"Me and matt got together one night and it happened, I hid it of course"

"Matt!" he exclaims

"We didn't mean for it to happen, we agreed to keep it a secret and then..." she trails off

"And then what" I say impatient

"I found out I was pregnant, and I know it wasn't yours because we never..."

"Yes we didn't and I'm glad" Stefan whispers

"God Stefan I'm so sorry I never meant this to happen" Katherine pleads her case

"Oh no you're not getting off that easy" I interject

They both look at me

"Elena this doesn't concern you" Stefan says

I whip around to face him

"Yes but it concerns Damon and I'm the only one that cares"

"Right Damon is innocent" she says

Like I knew all along

"Why then why would you accuse him of something like that' Stefan says aghast

"I don't know, he was just a distraction and he already loved me and I figured you wouldn't find out about me and matt and it made the breakup easier" she says in a rush

I feel sick, so sick

How could she use him like that?

And here comes the water works, they make me mad and Stefan's comforting her!

"How could you!" I scream

They both jump

"How can you sit there and make an excuse! You ruined his life!"

"I'm sorry" she says

"Elena calm down" Stefan comes to her defense

I turn to him

"And you! How could you believe your own brother your own flesh and blood would do that!"

"And you sit here comforting the whore!"

Stefan looks shocked

"You don't know me" she begins but I cut her off

"I know enough, get the hell out this house I never want to see your face again"

I walk to the door and open it

"Will you please let Damon know I'm looking for him?"

"One more thing, stay away from Damon"

She looks at me "you can't stop me from seeing him"

"Watch me, now get out before I throw you out" I threaten

"And I thought you were Stefan's girl, it seems you're more like me..."

That's all she gets out before I backhand her across the face, I go for a punch but Stefan jumps up and grabs me "just go Katherine please" he implores

"Don't you ever compare me to you, we are nothing alike bitch!" I say ready to slap her again

She holds a hand to her red face and runs out sniffling

"Put me down Stefan"

And my tone lets him know I'm serious

"I can't believe you" I say

"Your own brother'

"What was I supposed to think" he defends himself

"If she hadn't told you the truth, would you still believe?" I ask

He looks at me his face saying all the answers

"You disgust me"

"Elena" he says

"I'm leaving; I can't be with someone like you"

He actually has the nerve to cry, his tears just fuel my anger more

"Goodbye Stefan" and I walk from the light into the darkness

* * *

><p>We must get more 3 than reviews for this chapter<p>

update? hmm it depends

i am loving your reviews


	13. Road Of UnKnown

**L.J Is the Sole Creator**

I needed a few days to take in everything

All the lies

I wondered how Damon felt

I felt sick just thinking about it

And then sadness, sadness for the young boy whose life was ruined because of a lie

Who had no one, no one to bring him to the light

So he suffered in the darkness all alone

I needed to go to him

Let him know, he wasn't alone

But first I needed some clarity

To get away from everything.

Jenna suggested a road trip

And we were off into the un-known

One thing I did know was that I had feelings for a boy surrounded by darkness but first I must find a path before I take the road.

**Shorter Chapters for now**

**I don't care if you don't review but don't rush me for updates if you don't**

**Shout out to HIDDENFANGIRL And Vampirelovekittykat and October25**


	14. Clarity

L.J Gets The Credit

I Just get the reviews

* * *

><p>We traveled to Chicago<p>

Philadelphia

Georgia

I wanted to find him though

We passed Damon and Stefan's old home

Made me miss him even more

"Jenna?"

"Yeah?"

'Is it possible to love someone you hardly know?"

"I don't know, maybe it is'

"Maybe"

I thought back to why I wanted Stefan

Because he was new, something to pursue

But it grew into something more for him

He chased and chased

And if Damon loved me wouldn't he do the same?


	15. Connected

**L.J Owns the series and characters**

**the plot is mine and so is this poem**

* * *

><p>No Damon didn't pursue me<p>

And truthfully I liked it

He loved me enough to let me choose.

I was anxious to go back home

Maybe Damon came back

And that's how I came to be back at school in the library patiently waiting

I was reading a poem Body to Mind

Mind to Body

Heart to soul

Soul to heart

A Bond death

Can't even break apart

Looking in your eyes

I see deep inside

What's reflected there?

Intense like fire

Ice and fire

Fire and ice

Not loving you won't suffice

When I felt someone staring at me

I looked up into the eyes of love.

* * *

><p><strong>Is he back?<strong>

**Let me hear your theories**

**I'm Thinking we have 3-4 more chapters left, Dont want to drag this out**

**In the meantime check out my other stories.**

**M**


	16. He's Back

**L.J Has The Right To These Characters**

* * *

><p>I jumped out the chair.<p>

"Damon!" He smiled

"Hello Elena"

"I can't believe you're here!" I exclaimed

And I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight, I thought he would push me away but he pulled me against him tighter.

"I missed you" I told him. He looked at me

"Why?"

"Because you weren't here, anyway where were you?" He pulled away and sat down

"I just had to get away, get away from all the stares and whispers"

"Aww I know but I have to tell you something"

"You remember Katherine?"

"Yeah" he looked suspicious

"Well she came looking for you and told us all along what I knew"

"She told you I didn't rape her" he was leaning closer now

"Yes and she actually had the nerve to make an excuse for it!" I said

He chuckled. "typical Katherine"

"Yeah I slapped her too" I say smiling

"Why?"

"I told her to stay away from you and she compared me to her"

"I don't get it" he said

I looked down "because she said I was cheating on Stefan while I have feelings for you" I whisper

* * *

><p>Welcome New Readers<p>

I Hope I Dont Have To tell You What To Do When You're Done Reading


	17. Feelings

**L.J Smith Owns The Right To Everything**

**I Just Add My Own Twist**

* * *

><p>It was quiet; I was starting to think he left<p>

I looked up

"You have feelings for me?" he asked

"Yes"

He was staring at me so intently

"Is this because you think I'm alone and I need friends"

"No, no it's not like that"

"I mean at first it started out that way but now..." I trail off

"Now what"

"It's more, more than I thought it would be"

He groaned

"What's wrong?"

"You can't have feelings for me' he said

"Why not" I demanded

"You're with Stefan and also I'm not good for you"

I grabbed his face "don't ever think that, you are good enough" I said fiercely

I smiled "and besides I don't love Stefan anymore we broke up"

And with that I kiss his lips


	18. A Kiss Is Just A Kiss

**L.J Is The Author Of This Amazing Series. No CopyRight Intended.**

**I Am The Author Of These Words And The Author Of This Poem About a Kiss**

* * *

><p>That kiss<p>

_Lips unyielding, lips tugging_

_Sweet kisses weak in the knees kiss_

I dream of him at night

Think of him by day

I miss him; I want more of his lips

_Sweet lips_

_Running fingers though hair_

_The smell of musk_

I shivered from want

After that kiss I thought it would be different but he still acts the same. He talks to me when he sees me and we still meet in the library but… as friends and I would think after kissing we would be pass that. I needed to know why, so at lunch I walked passed my table and my friends table where Stefan looked at me sadly, all the way to Damon's table where he sat alone

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked him when I sat down

"No, why would you think that"

"Damon we kissed, well I kissed you but you didn't stop me…."

"I don't just kiss my friends like that" I said getting to the point

He smirked "I would hope not"

"Be serious"

"I am being serious, what do you want from me"

I took a deep breath "I want you to say, that the kiss was more for you and that you want more from it"

He looked at me "Elena, That kiss was more than I could dream of, but I can't give you more I can't go into that, but that's what it was to me, just a kiss"

He looked over my shoulder; I turned around to see Stefan glaring at him

"I have to go" he said

* * *

><p>A kiss is just a kiss they say<p>

When my lips touch your lips

It's like a cheesy movie

I see stars and fireworks

Body is burning, like inferno

Eyes closed

Take me to a world I never knew

A world that passion built

Pull finger through my hair

Melt into each other

A kiss is just a kiss they say

While our tongues dance

Bodies' heat

Chest pressed

Heart beats

Throwing caution to the wind

We kiss like we'll never be kissed again

Thirst for your lips

Hunger in the eyes

Yearning deep inside

A kiss is just a kiss they say

Our kiss won't be the same

We let passion drive

* * *

><p>Why Doesnt Damon Want to be with her?<p>

Do you think he's lying about the kiss?

Let me know your theories


	19. Love like this

I'm sure you know by now i dont own these characters

but they own my heart

Shout out to my favorite reviewers- hiddenfangirl16 and october25

* * *

><p>I try to forget about him<p>

But his words keep coming back to me

Why Damon? Why can't we be?

I refuse to think he likes being alone

I Go to school with the purpose of telling him that but he's not there, I'll give it some time an dby the end of the day it looks like he won't be coming and the next day and the next day and I'm officially worried. I Hope with all my heart he hasn't left again because I don't know if he will come back this time.

With Damon left, I notice Stefan talking to me again but I ignore his pursuits and try to ignore the empty hole in my chest where Damon took when he left.

Days

Weeks

A month

I Don't count them, I just desperately wait, people think I'm stupid for waiting Stefan is angry and he says I'm making the wrong choice but I don't care what anyone says, I'll wait forever if I have to. Because a love like this is worth it.

Once upon a Sunday

As the weather is in dismay

We met in the month of May

It was unexpected

No one wanted us together

We broke family ties

Relationships were strained

But ours remained

There aren't reasons we haven't heard

There aren't setbacks we haven't had

Where the bad the good follows

And through it all we remain true

A love like this isn't born its created

A love like this is hard to find

A love like this is ours not mine


	20. Stay

**The Vampire Diaries and everything associated with it, is all property of L.J Smith**

* * *

><p>It's close to graduation.<p>

I'll be in college next year.

I can't wait I like this feeling, the sense of accomplishment

But I'm not happy, no not for a second and I so want to be happy to let go of this ache in my chest but I can't I'm not the one who can heal it.

"I don't get it" Jenna said

"Get what?"

"I mean, Damon is hot and all but you have Stefan here who really loves you"

"I know you don't get it, you never will, I like Damon because h is different and brave, god he even took the blame for something he didn't do and he knew he was innocent"

"He walked with his head held high, and he needed someone though but I think he was afraid to admit it"

After I say those words, it hits me. Damon is afraid but I need to know what scares him, what causes him to run away.

_What causes you to flee?_

_What makes you shake?_

_Is it love?_

I don't want to be that girl who goes out with the jock because he is hot or not, because he is popular, I want the next boy I'm with to mean something, and I want to mean something to them. Girls saw the mystery around Damon and that intrigued some and scared some but I saw a lost, lonely boy who was dealt a bad hand of cards and I wanted to help him and between all of that he pulled me in and I never wanted to go back.

Graduation day

Standing with my friends and non-friends shoulder to shoulder felt good, we all accomplished something and we could feel the reward in the air, it was a day of happiness so I put on a mask and I acted my part.

What I wanted more than anything was Damon and if I couldn't have that at least have him home and safe, when he told me he fell in love with me I wondered and now I wonder even more does he love me enough to come back.. To stay and face his fears but I didn't have to wait long because standing across from me leaning on a wall was Damon. I was about to go to him but then my name was called; I squared my shoulders and put on a smile. Getting my diploma felt so good I almost forgot my dilemma almost until I turned and saw Damon, he was still here! I begin my way over to him, ignoring the calls and shouts of congratulations; he pushed off the wall and walked over to me

"Hey" I said shyly

"I thought you left"

"I did but I was missing something" he said

My heart skipped, god I hoped he would say…

"I missed you, I had to come back and tell you"

"Are you staying this time?"

"Yes"

"How can I be sure this time?"

He smiled and touched my lips with his

* * *

><p><strong>One More Chapter Left<strong>

**And i would Really Like A Review From EVERYONE who reads this story, You have me on story alert, Please take one minute to review and say something..anything**

**Yes i would like that but i won't beg because i did not expect this to get recognition but it would be nice.**

**I Enjoyed Reading The Reviews to the ones who did review even when i didnt ask for any-you know who you are**

**This was fun and i hope you stay with me through my other stories.**

**MeMe**


	21. I'll love you more than anyone

L.J Smith gets all the credit

* * *

><p>He kissed me in front of everybody but it made me smile<p>

Library

"Seems like we always end up here" I say

"Listen Elena…" he begin

"No look if you are here to stay then that's fine but don't tell me you have feelings and leave!' I interrupted

"It's complicated" he says

"What are you afraid of Damon?"

"I'm afraid of love, I been there before and all it got me was in jail'

"I may seem hard on the outside but inside I'm hurt too" he whispered

"Damon you hurt me when you didn't trust my feelings for you , I'm not Katherine and love is about taking risks about putting yourself out there to feel something many people dream about"

"So if you're afraid then fear losing love"

He runs his hands through his hair "I'm afraid I lost you now"

"Damon I'm here, I've been here when no one else was, if you don't want me, I'll be your friend because there are more than one type of love"

He took my hands

"Elena I want to try, but I'm telling you it won't be easy"

"Love is worth trying"

He holds me to him "when I love Elena, I love with everything in me"

"You're like this light that came into my life and I need it"

"But I love the darkness" I say smiling

"I'll love you more than anyone" he told me

His words sent a chill through me

I found my path, now I'm taking the road

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**I Had Fun Writing This And Having You Respond.**

**Every Review was worth a smile.**

**I Have Two New Stories I'm Writing, So if i'm on author alert check them out**

**Hiddenfanggirl,Vampirekitty,October25.. I Loved Interacting With You. Hope To see you in my other stories.**

**MeMe**

**P.S If You Want An Epilouge Or Sequel.. Every Comment Counts**


	22. I Will Always Choose You

**L.J Smith**

**I Dont OwN The Characters Just The Right To Work With Them**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilouge<strong>

Lying down burrowed underneath the covers with Damon was heaven for me

Who knew that this was where I would be

Who knew that this is where I wanted to be

This was the life

Surrounded by his warmth and love

Taking in his scent

It wasn't easy at first

I know any relationship is easy in the beginning but you have to work to get to the end

Sometimes his trust issues would come about it, but I understand and I patiently wait

And sometimes when it gets too serious for him he wants to run away and he breaks up with me but then he comes running back and I', here with open arms.

I will take all of this any day; I don't want a perfect relationship because with anything perfect there is always something you are trying to hide.

And I won't hide the mistakes; I won't hide any of it

I'll wear the scars of love, because he is worth fighting for.

I watch him sleeping he looks so innocent in sleep, all the seriousness melts away and leaves a young boy in its place and I love that boy.

He stirs and opens his eyes

"Good morning" I say

"Hey" he answers groggily

"Did you sleep well?" I ask

"Sleeping with you? Yes" he answers

And that's why I'm still here because times like these when he is sweet

I move in to kiss him when there's a knock at the door

"Ignore it" he says

But the knocking persist and it gets louder

I groan

"I'll be right back"

I throw on a robe and rush downstairs and pull the door apart

"What" I say angrily

I stop short

"Stefan?"

"Hey" he says sheepishly

"What the hell Stefan its 8:00 in the god damn morning"

"I know but I had to talk to you"

"This better be important" I say

"Well I wanted to talk about us" he begins

"There are no us" I interrupt

"I know but it could happen"

"You know it won't, I'm with Damon now and as he is your brother I would expect you to respect that"

"Yeah seeing as he respected us and stole you" he retorts

"Really Stefan! For your information I went to him willingly and as I recall I broke up with you before this happened"

"Elena"

"No please just go"

"You know you're making a mistake"

"No I already made a mistake, it loved you" I say. And shut the door in his face

I get upstairs just as Damon is climbing back into bed

"Were you eavesdropping" I ask

"Maybe" he shrugs

"You have nothing to worry about" I assure him

"It's not me I'm worried about, it's you... you see the way he acted what about the rest of your friends"

"Damon, I will always choose you"

And I kiss his soft lips... Sealing the promise.

* * *

><p><strong>As I Promised Here is the Epilouge<strong>

**And I Was Thinking, This was Fun and An Idea Popped Up For A Sequel**

**So Look Out For That**

**So Listen Up I Have A Question And Whoever Gets It Right I Will Use Their Name As A Character In The Sequel**

**I Will Post The Question Up On My Blog**

**All you have to do is go to my blog, answer the question and leave me a review telling me you answered. The Blog Is On My Profile**


	23. Chapter 23

I Dont Own Anything. All Rights Go To L.J Smith

A/N Here it is The Sequel To TDCM. For Those Who Didn't get The Alerts,I'm just posting this chapter here to let you know. This Story is called a light in the darkness, go to my profile and put it on story alerts, I know a lot of you wanted a sequel.

Nothing is certain in life.

Things are not set in stone but we set them in motion with every action we make and every step we take. The struggles we had to get to this point in our life should be worth it. As my life at the moment; the steps to get here wasn't easy but I wouldn't change it for a thing. I have a steady boyfriend and friends, I have a job and I made it to college.

I Love every minute of it waking up next to Damon every morning; I wanted to be close to him so we bought an apartment together, its working out so far. I love the sense of being on my own and paying my own bills, buying my own food. Freedom with a sense of responsibility. My parents wanted me to stay close to home but Damon was leaving and I couldn't let him go, I still didn't trust him to leave and come back. We moved to Philadelphia and I was now going to Temple University, I loved it here the busy city life and we even got to see the liberty bell and the Betsy Ross house. My fave part is center city; a big building smack dab in the middle and the food is awesome especially the cheese steaks and pizza( the chuck. pizza is better than dominoes) and the food in china town (china town is the largest Chinese community ever, so many shops and businesses) and when you are coming downtown off of Kelly drive they have every flag for every country and continent and last but not least are the museums, we have the Philadelphia art museum and the franklin institute and the science museum and the please touch museum and my favorite of them all is the constitution center.

Every day I see or learn something new here, I love taking the trolley or tourist bus or going to Germantown avenue and looking at the old buildings still standing and cobble stones on the street but the best of all is coming home to Damon after a long day at university but some days I have to work right after school, sometimes I get mad at Damon because he has no job and he just sits around all day I have no problem with it, I wanted a job wanted to prove that I could live on my own but enough is enough. He doesn't think he will get a job because of his records and I know that but at least he could try. The first thing I did was call my parents and ask for a favor but that's the first and last time I will ask, they don't like Damon and their favorite saying is I told you so. Other than that everything is going great. I made a new friend mandye but it's my relationship with Damon that suffers sometimes we take one step forward and then another back and I wish it wasn't like that, I know he has trust issues and trouble expressing his feelings and a new issue developed; his temper I have never seen him mad before but as usual we were arguing and then it reared its head

"Is it so hard to say you love me once in a while?" I ask

"You know I do" he replies

"No that's my point, and it would be nice to hear you say it"

"I'm here Elena, doesn't that mean something"

"It means everything, I'm just waiting for you to leave" I sighed

"You want me to leave?"

"No"

"Then why are you still bringing it up every time!"

"Can't you be happy for once!"

"I will be happy once you are happy" I tell him earnestly

"I am happy"

"No you are not; you act like you don't want to be here, here with me"

"You don't show any sign of wanting me, I don't know why you stick around"

"I can't deal with this right now" he turned to go

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you!" he snapped and slammed the door

I was left feeling stunned and hurt and I promised myself I wouldn't cry he would come back and we would work this out but as time went on and it got late I resigned myself to the fact that he wasn't coming back and I let the tears stream down my face. I was busy crying that I didn't hear the door open

"Elena?" he whispered

I looked up "you came back" I said and flung myself in his arms whispering words of remorse

"Its okay sweetheart, I'm sorry too"

"It's hard for me, being in a relationship but I'll try I swear I will"

I wiped my face on his shirt "I thought you left"

He chuckled "I didn't leave, I couldn't I just spent the time pacing back and forth outside the door and then I heard you crying" he looked stricken

"I love you and its okay if you don't say it back I just need you to know" I said

He looked at me intensely "I can't tell you but I can show you, let you feel how I feel" and he kissed me slowly.

That was the first night we made love.


End file.
